The Second Quarter Quell
by HUNGERGAMESISAWESOME
Summary: The story of the 50 hunger games


I quietly stalk through the woods, my feet making no noise as I follow the tracks that I've been following for over a hour. The tracks of a deer. Enough for my brother, Harrison and I's "feast" after the reaping. I wish Harrison could be here with me now, his skill with our hunting weapons is far greater than mine, but ever since he turned eighteen I've taken over the hunting, using our four knives and our one spear I have hunted for what keeps us alive today. I started going to the Hob and kept the rest for me and Harrison. When our parents were alive we ate better than most of District Twelve. My father worked in the mines, me and Harrison hunted, and my mother got a job as a maid for the rich. Then one day a Peacekeeper came and informed us our father died. She took it hard but despite her crushing depression she worked harder than almost any woman in District Twelve. She gave her food to me and my brother and within a few months of hardly surviving of the scraps my mother died. I was only eleven and my brother fifteen. Both of us started hunting and Harrison's tessera went up through the roof. When I turned twelve I took the tessera thirty times. Being seventeen my name was in ninety times, extremely high but there were even higher. To make my chance's even worse this year was a Quarter Quell and the twist was twice as many tributes meaning she would draw a name from the boys ball twice. Being as lost in thought as I was now and I didn't notice the deer sitting there recently altered to my no longer stealthy footsteps. My spear fly's right were the deers head was a second earlier. But before the deer was gone ten feet each of my four knives are buried in each of it's knees. I tackle the deer knocking it to the ground and I quickly grip the knife in it's closest leg, ripping it out and stabbing the deer several times in the head till I'm positive that it's dead. I stand up observing my hard hour and a half of stalking the deer. Without any warning an arrow whips by my head and lands clean in the eye of a dimwitted squirrel who was stupid enough to watch the proceedings below him, The squirrel falls out of the branch and hits and the ground. I don't even need to turn around to know who it is. Only one person hunt's in the woods besides me and only one person can shoot a squirrel and hit in the eye every time. I turn around and see my only friend and hunting partner Ronnie Everdeen. " Want some bread?" He asks holding out the loaf. "No, not to hungry today." Ronnie nods."Neverous about the reaping, I suppose?" He's right with it being the Quarter Quell my chances of getting drawn are excellent, which is exactly why I'm not going to eat. " Want some of the deer? It's big and I got plenty." I ask. " Nah, I got myself a deer to, shoot it with two arrows one in each eye before the thing died." I nod. " Well i better get going the reaping will start soon. And be careful about the deer, you know how the head is." He says. I know what he means, our Head Peacekeeper hates the people of District Twelve and would have them whipped beyond belief for hunting.

I wait nervously in a section of there seventeen year olds. Our mayor introduces our only victor a middle aged woman named Jenny Arald, After the introductions are over are ridiculous escort Efien Trinket talks about what an honor it is be here but we all know she wants to get promoted to a Career district like one, two or four. "Ladies first!" She pipes. The first girl is a girl from the Seam. I've seen her before in school and around the Seam, right now I'd say her chance's of winning are virtually nonexistent. Efien draws the next name. "Maysilee Donner!" That's a big surprise. She's a merchant girl and her name was probably in a few times. There's a boy from the Seam called and then she's calling the name Haymitch Abernathy. Really it's not to much of a suprise my name was called. Just earlier wasn't I thinking about my dinner tonight? I proably will die on the first day, just like most of District Twelve's tributes. I'm stronger than most and can use knives and spears, but will that be next to the twelve Careers, with all there training and determantion to win? No, I'm going to die most likley, I should enjoy life while I can. Then again what is there to enjoy? The Capitol has destoryed my future and life. There's no way I can survive. I find myself atop the stage while the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I don't hear a word of it because my mind has had a sudden shift. I will not die. I don't know where this extra determantion came from but I will win the Games. The mayor finishes and I shake the hands of those who will surley die.


End file.
